lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira
" Yeah, hi! I'm Kira. It's a pleasure.” - Kira introduces himself to Lucia Kira is the 5th member of Nightmare’s order to be seen in the story. He wears the traditional order's ‘uniform’ (cowl, pants, pointy shoes and Halloween-like skull mask covering his features). Like all male reapers, his mask is cracked, and it differs of others by having the eye holes set in a bored expression, with the crack between his eyes, going up to the middle of his forehead. Biography Kira is first heard by Lucia through the front door of Derrick ’s house, and he meets her face to face a few moments later. He follows her and Reggie to Derrick’s room , where he provides her with some more tidbits of information regarding the other reaper kids and their function. After Derrick’s arrival he stays to explain some more things to them, then leaves to find the other members of the order to inform them both Prince and Maid have been found. He has been a summonable reaper since. Regarding his back-story , Kira doesn’t remember much of his past, but it seems his death may be related to being betrayed by a friend due to a disagreement. Personality and traits Kira may be the most casual of the reapers in his speech. He’s good at making explanations simple and understandable despite only being able to provide limited amount of information. He also seems to be rather perceptive, as shown by his comments on Alice ; such as how despite only having caught a glimpse of her and finding her attractive, her demeanor made him uncomfortable , and how her room seemed ''too ''nice appearing to him a little too forced to be true. In his introduction it’s revealed that Kira lies to himself by telling himself he has an upbeat and spunky personality rather than facing how he really feel. Back when he was alive, he used to feel like he could make a change on how things were by working hard and persevering. Kira claims to still retain human looks under the mask. At the very least his eyes remain human-looking. He seems to want to be useful, often offering to help, and later seems to be the most distressed by Garreth ’s presence, thinking it means they have blotched their mission and Nightmare has sent him to wrap things up in their place. Stats Trivia *He has a slap bet pending with Pechal , but seems to have refrained from extracting it at the time, possibly due to her having been recently wounded. *He has a combo attack with Pechal called ‘Shrouded death ’, in which he distracts the enemy while she does a back attack. *While a popular female name, Kira can be used for both boys and girls, and has several meanings in diferent languages, such as: 'Dark'in Celtic - Gaelic; 'Glitter' (as well as being the phonetic for the english word 'killer') in japanase; 'Sun' or 'throne' in Russian and 'Sun'in Persian - Iranian, as well as many others. Category:Allies Category:Nightmare's Order